


Well I Know What's Right (And I Won't Back Down)

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: (¬‿¬), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Blood, Gang AU, Gun Violence, Guns, Human Trafficking, Knives, M/M, Omega Discrimination, Stabbing, Violence, i will just in case, idk - Freeform, idk if it's any good I did my best, it gets a bit steamy towards the end, mention of drugging, omega sexism?, should I tag 'human trafficking'?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Being the only male omega in town at the moment, Jonathan may be Minx's only shot at taking down the leader of a human trafficking ring.And really, Jonathan's not gonna pass up the opportunity.





	Well I Know What's Right (And I Won't Back Down)

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyeee. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I got an xbox one and kinda just… played Stardew Valley... a lot. But now that I’ve gotten to Year 3 in the game I’ve stopped playing as much and I can focus on other things… like Slime Rancher and GTA V. Just kidding lol
> 
> I've also been working on my Halloween costume, I've got all I need to be Delirious, I just need to apply finish to the wooden bat I bought and finish sewing the straps on the blue teddy bear backpack I made (I'm so fucking excited, y'all have noooo idea). I tried to explain what my Halloween costume was to my chiropractor and he said I was speaking a completely different language to him haha.
> 
> I’ve been doing research on like, crimes gangs typically commit to provide a bit of diversity in the stories, and it was… weird researching this as Wannabe by The Spice Girls came up on my iTunes…
> 
> Anyways, I’ve been working on this on and off for the past month or so. I stopped writing whenever I felt like I was trying to rush to finish writing because I’ve done that with stories I’ve written before and it’s definitely shown in the quality of the writing, and this series doesn’t deserve that. I love this series too much to do that to it. I hope it's paid off. :D
> 
> On the timeline in my head, this story takes place three months after Come Break Me Down (I Am Finished With You), just as a reference. If you haven’t already read that or the first one, I **_highly suggest_** you do, as you may not understand all that’s going on in this part if you don’t.
> 
> The title's from "I Won't Back Down" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers (bc it's a good song and my mom has been playing sooooo much Tom Petty since he died).
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Evan closed his eyes and yawned, as he rested his head on his hand. He’d been working most of the night, planning meetings with dealers and potential clients over the phone, noting incoming information about rival gang activity in the crew’s territory, going through debts that were owed, etc. He’d been at it for hours and it was late into the night, but he still had a lot to do. He was about to pick up the phone to make another call when it rang. Evan sighed, thinking it was another ally calling to inform him of some member of a rival gang in the area and he picked it up.

“Who’s this?” he answered, stifling another yawn.

“Nice to talk to you too, Evan.” Evan chuckled, recognizing the voice.

“Hi Nanners, always nice to talk to you, but it’s late and I’m trying to finish up some work.” It was silent on the other end for a couple seconds.

“So am I,” Adam said, “That’s why I was calling, actually. Wanted to call in a favor.” Evan raised an eyebrow, pulling over a notepad and a pen, thinking that maybe he was right in his assumption before.

“What’s going on?”

“A couple months ago we got word of omegas disappearing without a trace and after some poking around, Minx found a real douchebag who deals in human trafficking. She infiltrated the inner circle and she’s really close to taking him down.” Evan tapped the pen he was holding on the notepad as he listened.

“What do you need my help with then?” he asked. Adam sighed on the other end of the call.

“We’ve got the perfect opportunity to take this guy down in a week, as she’s been invited to some fancy ass dinner he’s hosting at his place. The thing is it’s a couples only sort of gathering and she can’t bring Krism as the whole group’s fairly homophobic.” Evan could see where this was going. Minx needed to bring a male omega with her.

“Can’t she bring Ze with her?” he asked.

“Ze’s out of town with Chilled and Galm on a job,” Nanners said, “So unless you know another male omega…” Evan groaned.

“Bryce is out of town as well,” he said, “Won’t be back before this dinner and there’s no way in hell I’m about to let Jonathan go.” There was another moment of silence on Adam’s end of the call.

“I hadn’t even thought to ask if Jonathan could help, but now that you mention it…”

“Absolutely not,” Evan growled.

“Dude, this will be our only chance to kill this asshole for months,” Nanners said, “The day after the dinner party, he’s flying out of the country for a business deal, and it’s not for his day job.” Evan sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, thinking. Ultimately, he knew that Minx needed to do this and Jonathan was the only male omega he knew of that was able to go along. As a gang boss, he’d say Jonathan could go, but as Jonathan's boyfriend…

“I’ll talk to Jonathan about it,” he said, “It’ll be up to him if he wants to do this or not.” He could hear Adam let out a puff of air as if he’d been holding his breath.

“Thank you, Evan,” he said, “That’s all I need to hear. Call me when Jonathan’s made a decision.”

“Will do.”

They both hung up and Evan groaned again, putting his head in his hands. There was no way in hell he was going to get much else done so he decided to call it a night, pushing his chair away from the table and walking towards the door, turning the light off and shutting the door behind him, heading up to his apartment.

He moved quietly through the apartment, knowing that Jonathan was asleep in their bedroom. When he slipped under the covers however, the omega curled closer to him, his eyes blinking tiredly in the dark.

“Hey sugarbear,” Evan whispered, “Sorry I woke you up.”

“You didn’t,” Jonathan mumbled, “Couldn’t get to sleep.” Evan frowned, toying with Jonathan’s hair in a way he knew calmed him.

“How was your day?” he asked quietly, knowing it’d take a little while for Jonathan to get to sleep.

“I was alright,” Jonathan said, yawning, “Tyler had me wear weighted gloves so I’ll start throwing harder punches.” The two of them shifted in bed, moving to a more comfortable position. Evan’s arms wrapped around Jonathan and the omega pressed his nose to Evan’s skin, enveloping himself in the comforting scent of his alpha, “What took you so long to come to bed?” Evan sighed as resumed toying with Jonathan’s hair.

“Nanners called with a favor.” Jonathan hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes slipping closed, “I’ll need to talk to you tomorrow about it.”

Jonathan opened his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows as he lifted himself onto his elbows, “Why?”

“Jon, it’s late and-”

“No, come on,” Jonathan said, “You already brought it up.” Evan sighed again.

“Nanners needs a male omega to accompany Minx on a hit and Ze and Bryce are both out of town.” It took a second for Jonathan’s tired mind to connect the dots.

“So that just leaves me then.”

“Yeah,” Evan said, “What do you think?” Jonathan was quiet for a bit.

“What’s this hit for?”

“Minx infiltrated the inner circle of a human trafficking ring and her target’s the leader-

“I’ll do it.” Jonathan didn’t even let Evan finish his sentence before answering. It was a no-brainer for him.

“Hang on, think about this for a bit.”

“There’s not much to think about,” Jonathan said, “She’s killing the leader and the whole thing could dissolve if she does. The impact this could have- so many people could be saved.” Evan sighed as he pulled Jonathan back into his side.

“I was afraid you’d say that,” he said, “We’ll talk to Nanners tomorrow. Let’s sleep now though, okay?” Jonathan nodded as he settled back down into Evan’s side, closing his eyes.

\---

Jonathan was fumbling with his tie, trying to tie the goddamn knot- mother fucker-

Evan chuckled behind him as he took over, tying it so that it looked like it's been done by someone who knew what they were doing, which Jonathan definitely didn’t.

“There you go,” Evan said, stepping back to get a better look at him. Jonathan was dressed to the nines in a suit that fit him perfectly, his hair was styled up, not a strand out of place. He looked good (especially his ass, god) and Evan was envious that he wouldn’t be the one with him tonight. Which got him thinking about why Jonathan was dressing up like this in the first place.

“Alright,” Evan sighed, “Just stick to the plan, okay? And leave the assassinating to Minx.” Jonathan smiled mischievously.

“But that’s no fun,” he said teasingly, but his joking manner faded when Evan grabbed his upper arms and looked him dead in the eye.

“I’m serious Jon,” he said and Jonathan nodded.

“I know,” he replied, “We went over this when we all met up.” A week ago the two of them, Nanners, and Minx had all met up to discuss what would be happening, Minx had already pieced together a plan, all Jonathan had to do was follow it. Evan took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

“Just be careful,” he said, “You need to stick with Minx, these guys will not hesitate to…” Evan grimaced, “recruit you if you’re left alone. They might even try to separate the two of you. Don’t let them.” Jonathan gulped almost audibly as he nodded.

“I’ll stay with her.” Evan pursed his lips before pulling Jonathan in close, hugging him tightly. His heart was hammering in his chest will anxiety over Jonathan doing this.

“Please be safe.”

“I will.” Evan took another deep breath in as he let Jonathan go, looking him over again and smoothing out the suit, “You look so good like this.” He glanced up at Jonathan’s face and chuckled at the light blush coloring Jonathan’s cheeks at the compliment, reaching up to brush his thumb over Jonathan’s cheek. He then dropped his arms and took Jonathan’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he led him out of the apartment and downstairs.

Nanners and Minx were already waiting for them in the lobby, accompanied by Smitty and Craig. Smitty was talking quietly to Minx, who was dressed in a floor-length purple gown, her hair done up neatly with a purple jeweled clip holding it together. Craig made his way over to Jonathan and smiled at him, handing over what looked to be one single tiny earbud.

“It’s an earpiece,” Craig explained, “It’ll allow us to talk to you while you’re at the party and vice versa.” Jonathan took it and put it in his ear as Craig continued, “It should be practically invisible to the naked eye.” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sheathed knife, then looked Jonathan over before kneeling in front of him and lifting the pant leg of the suit, securing the knife to his ankle.

“This is only for emergencies,” Craig stressed, “If you don’t need to use it, then don’t.” Jonathan nodded and Craig straightened up once he’d finished securing the knife. He smiled at Jonathan again, “Be careful, yeah?” Jonathan returned the smile and nodded. Craig gave him a mock salute before turning around and walking over to a table he and Smitty had set up on the opposite side of the room.

Jonathan turned to Evan once they’d been left alone.

“If you need back up, Nanners will have a couple of his guys parked near the house,” Evan said, “But Minx should have it under control.”

“I know,” Jonathan said, “I remember from the meeting.” It felt like he’d repeated that sentence hundreds of times in the last week. Evan closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, again.

“I know,” he sighed, “I know, I know, I’m just nervous about sending you out like this.” Jonathan smiled, touched by Evan’s concern. He took Evan’s hand in his again and squeezed gently, reassuringly.

“I’ll be fine,” he said, “Like you said, Minx should have everything under control.” Evan nodded, swallowing before he reached up and took Jonathan’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. As they broke apart, Jonathan heard Evan whisper the words “Come back to me safely,” something he always told Evan before he left on hits and robberies. He nodded, pressing one last quick kiss to Evan’s lips before walking over to Minx and Nanners.

As he walked up to them, Minx turned and smiled at him, “Ready to go?” Jonathan nodded and Nanners patted her on the back before the two of them left the building. Minx led Jonathan to an expensive looking car and they climbed in. As Minx drove the car away, Jonathan glanced at the base’s doors, seeing Evan standing there with his hands in his pockets, watching them drive off.

Minx had only been driving for a few minutes before she pulled over to the side of the road. Jonathan was confused for a second before Minx explained herself.

“I asked Smitty to keep the earpieces off for a bit,” she said, “Because I know that Evan won’t like this. We’re supposed to be a couple to these people, and they won’t buy it as it is since we don’t smell like each other.” Jonathan pursed his lips, seeing where this was going.

“We have to scent each other,” he said and Minx nodded.

“It would be a dead giveaway, so we’ll have to scent each other enough to cover up Krism and Evan’s scents.”

“How’re we doing that?” Minx reached towards the glove compartment and dug around a second before pulling out a bottle that Jonathan recognized as a scent neutralizer. She got out of the car and Jonathan followed suit, watching from the other side of the car as Minx sprayed the neutralizer on herself to get rid of the scent of her mate. She tossed the bottle over to Jonathan, who caught it and did the same, washing away Evan’s scent. He was left feeling a bit off once he was finished, having gotten so used to being surrounded in Evan’s scent, even when they were apart. He tossed the bottle back over to Minx, who just tossed it into the back seat before walking around to Jonathan’s side of the car. She sighed as she brought her wrist up to her mouth, biting the skin gently to stimulate the scent glands beneath her skin. She then reached out and ran her wrist over Jonathan’s pulse points as if her scent was a perfume, at the base of his throat, behind his ear, inside his elbows, and behind his knees. She then waited for Jonathan to do the same, stimulating his own scent glands, running his wrist over her pulse points.

It was odd to do this and not let his scent attach naturally, let alone to scent someone who wasn’t Evan, but it was better than being found out by a bunch of human traffickers.

Minx lifted her arm to her nose and took a deep breath before nodding.

“The scent’s strong enough.” She walked around to the driver’s side of the car and Jonathan climbed in as she did. It wasn’t long before they were driving again.

“When we arrive, we’ll mingle a bit in the sitting room before we’re led to the dining room for dinner. After that, we’ll be brought back out to the sitting room and be served drinks.” She quickly glanced over at Jonathan to make sure he was listening, “Do not drink anything anyone gives you under any circumstances. They’ve been known to slip drugs into omega’s drinks. During drinks, the target will most likely leave for upstairs. That’s when we’ll move to take him out.” She took a deep breath, “Nanners and Vanoss told me that you’ve got a strong opinion about how omegas should be treated.” Jonathan nodded.

“I do.”

“Okay, well for the night, you’re going to have to toss all of those opinions away. You’re going to see omegas be made to do horrible things, you’re going to see omegas who’ve been beaten until they’re too afraid to say no to their alpha, you’re going see omegas treated like filth.” Jonathan clenched his fists as Minx continued, “You can’t react to it, if anything you’ll have to act more than submissive around others.” Jonathan took a couple deep breaths to calm himself.

“I’ll do my best to ignore it.” Minx simply nodded before reaching out to turn on the radio, a twenty one pilots song blaring from the speakers.

\---

They pulled up to an incredibly large house, where a valet was waiting to park Minx’s car for her. She tossed him the keys as she climbed out, her clutch in her hand, and Jonathan walked around the vehicle to take Minx’s hand. Their earpieces had been turned on a few minutes ago and they had Nanners talking in their ears. It was nothing about the mission, he was just saying whatever to fill the silence.

They walked up the grand pathway to the front door, where a buff man in a tight muscle shirt was standing guard. He nodded at them.

“‘Evening Michelle.”

“Good to see ya, Percy.” The man then looked at Jonathan and looked him over. Jonathan could practically see the hunger in his eyes and it made him uncomfortable. Percy then tore his eyes away from him and opened the doors, letting them inside. As he and Minx walked through the doors, he could practically feel Percy’s gaze on his ass.

The doors slowly closed behind them and Minx led Jonathan through an impressive entry way, their footsteps on the concrete floor echoing in the large space. But as beautiful as the place was, it was dark, with an unpleasant feeling washing over Jonathan.

“I don’t like the feel of this place,” he whispered and Minx snorted.

“I’d question your sanity if you did.” Minx pushed open the door and they were met by a crowd of smartly dressed couples, mingling amongst each other. As Jonathan looked around, he saw large alphas with their arms around their trembling omegas. He grit his teeth at seeing some omegas actually wearing a collar, a tradition that had supposedly died off a couple hundred years ago.

As if sensing his anger, Minx put her arm around him and pulled him to her side, leaning in close to him.

“Calm down.” Jonathan took a few deep breaths before he looked over at Minx.

“Who’re we looking for?” he asked, being subtle in case anyone heard him. Minx looked around the room.

“There’s a man at the far side of the room, wearing a fancy ass suit,” she described, “His face looks like he’s constantly sniffing dog shit.” Jonathan glanced around for a second, letting out a laugh when he saw the man Minx was talking about. She wasn’t exaggerating about the dog shit look. He looked like a pretentious prick.

“We’ll unfortunately have to mingle with him tonight,” she said as they made their way towards the crowd, “You’ll have to be quiet, the alphas will expect you to be quiet unless spoken to and to only speak if I give you permission.” Through his earpiece, Jonathan heard the faint sound of Evan growling and he took another deep breath in, something he had a feeling he’d be doing a lot of in the next couple hours.

“Got it,” he said, nodding once as they reach the crowd and Minx is greeted by people she’s met. He stayed quiet as he’d been told to, only speaking a couple words here and there when he was asked a question, and only after Minx nodded at him. It annoyed him like nothing else but he toughed it out and went along with it.

After what seemed like an eternity to Jonathan, a bell was rung and everyone around them went silent enough to hear someone say that dinner was ready. The doors on the opposite side of the room swung open and couple after couple began filing into the room. Jonathan stuck close to Minx as they followed the throng of people headed for the doors and when they walked through them, Jonathan took in his surroundings. The dining hall was huge, with a table long enough to comfortably sit everyone in the room, each place at the table elegantly set. That wasn’t what caught Jonathan’s attention though.

Strong chains were welded to the walls along each side of the room and attached to them were people, omegas. They were dressed in rags, barely enough to cover them, and they were either huddled together in pairs or curled in on themselves, trying to hide from the company.

Jonathan stopped in his tracks, horrified. Minx, seeing a freak out coming from a mile away, dragged him away from the dining hall and towards a nearby hallway, trying to allow him some privacy while he takes in what he just saw. They’re stopped by an alpha however, his omega hanging from his arm, trying to hide from others.

“Not trained yet, eh?” he said, looking Jonathan over.

“Yeah,” Minx said distractedly, going along with whatever he was thinking, “Just trying to find somewhere private to punish him.”

“You can do it out here you know,” the alpha said, smirking hungrily as he raked his eyes over Jonathan, “No one will judge.”

“He likes the attention,” Minx said, “It would only encourage more misbehaving from him.” The alpha pursed his lips, clearly disappointed, but nodded and stepped aside, dragging his omega with him. Minx nodded in thanks to the alpha and led Jonathan down the hallway and into the nearest empty room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Jonathan leaned over, putting his hands on his knees.

“I think I’m gonna be sick.” Jonathan swallowed thickly.

“I warned you that it would be bad, Jonathan,” Minx said and he looked up, glaring at her sharply.

“Yeah,” he snapped, “But you didn’t tell me it’d be _this fucking bad_!” A wave of queasiness washed over him again and he leaned down again, groaning as he tried to push away the sick feeling building in his gut.

“ _Take deep breaths, sweetheart_.” Evan spoke through the earpiece, “ _Slow, deep breaths_.” Jonathan did as he was told, closing his eyes and slowly taking deep breaths in and eventually, slowly, he started to feel better.

“ _You’re doing so well_ ,” Evan said softly, “ _Just another hour or two and you’ll be back home, yeah?_ ” Jonathan nodded, not thinking about how Evan couldn’t see him and he heard Minx chuckle.

“He’s nodding, Vanoss.” Evan’s laugh sounded in Jonathan’s ear and it helped calm him down further, the sound like music to his ears.

“ _Get back out there sugarbear_ ,” Evan said, “ _You’ve been doing great_.” Jonathan straightened up and reached out towards Minx, who took his hand and went to lead him out of the room before pausing.

“Make it look like you’re limping,” she said, “We need to keep up the story for that alpha.” Jonathan nodded and she led him out of the room and they walked (or limped, in Jonathan’s case) over to the table and sat down.

As they ate, Minx chatted with the others around them while Jonathan was quiet and picked at his food, just doing his best of ignore the omegas chained around them. Minx drank from the cut sat in front of him, subtly letting him know that it was safe from him to drink, but Jonathan didn’t. He didn’t have the stomach for anything at the moment, having lost his appetite as soon as they’d walked into the dining room.

Once everyone was finished they were led back out to the sitting room and served drinks. Strong, clear alcohol for the alphas, colored, fruity drinks for the omegas. Minx shook her head at him and when Jonathan was handed his drink, he quickly dumped it in the nearest potted plant when no one was looking.

“Just keep an eye out for him,” Minx said, referring to their target. Jonathan scanned the room, spotting their target quickly as he was shaking hands as he walked through the crowd, making his way towards the staircase. He paused in the middle of the floor and pulled his phone out. He frowned and typed out a message before pocketing his phone again.

Loud bangs sounded from outside and the couples in the room started muttering. The target spoke up then.

“Don’t worry!” he called, “It’s probably just the neighbors setting off fireworks, it’s completely normal.” The mutters died down but Minx and Jonathan glanced at each other. They knew the sounds of gunshots when they heard them. And those were gunshots.

The target continued his way towards the staircase, just waving at his guests as he passed by them before climbing the stairs and disappearing out of sight.

“He’s upstairs,” Jonathan said and Minx nodded, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd.

“We won’t be questioned when we go upstairs,” Minx said, “They allow guests to use spare rooms for… activities, so they’ll leave us alone.” Jonathan nodded and the two of them headed up the stairs, disappearing around the same corner the target had just a few minutes earlier. They stopped just out of sight of any prying eyes and Minx pulled her phone out of her cleavage, tapping the screen and swiping a few times before studying the screen.

“His office is around the corner to the left,” she muttered quietly, pointing in the direction of the office, “And his bedroom is that way…” She pointed to the right, “But where did he go…?”

There was the sound of a phone ringing through the earpiece as Jonathan leaned against the nearest wall. Minx pursed her lips, trying to figure out where he was most likely to have gone. A minute later, someone swore over the earpiece and Nanners spoke up.

“ _We’ve got a problem_ ,” he said, “ _Aphex, Sark, Hutch, and Goldy had to leave their positions. They were found._ ” Minx swore under her breath.

“So those were what the gunshots were,” she said, “Are they okay?”

“ _A couple scrapes and bruises here and there, but they’ll be fine_ ,” Nanners said, “ _What’s more important is that your target now knows that there’s someone there who shouldn’t be._ ” Minx let out a frustrated noise, “ _Do you want to leave? This’ll make it harder to get to the target and it’ll put the both of you in more danger..._ ”

Minx looked at Jonathan, “What do you think?” Jonathan pursed his lips.

“I’m up for finishing the job,” he said. Minx nodded.

“We’re gonna stay and go through with it,” she said.

“ _I’ll look at security cams to see where they parked your car,_ ” Smitty said, “ _And I’ll send you the location so you’ll be able to get away quicker._ ”

“Thanks Smitty,” Minx said, looking back down at her phone, “He’ll most likely have gone to his office so we’ll head that way first. Jonathan nodded and followed Minx as she headed off to the left, stopping just before the corner while she looked around the wall. She crouched down and pulled her gun from her thigh holster, taking the silencer that’d been hidden in her clutch and attaching it to the pistol. She took aim around the corner and let off two suppressed shots before fully turning around the corner. Jonathan followed and saw that two guards that’d been standing in the hallway were now lying on the floor, bullet holes in their heads. Minx walked up to the door they’d been standing in front of, stepping over the first guard’s body, and opened the door. She looked around.

“He’s not here,” she said, “But I’m gonna go looking through his desk, see if I can find anything.” Minx stepped aside to let Jonathan inside the room and then dragged the guards’ bodies into the room, before closing the door. It wouldn’t do much if anyone saw the blood stains on the carpet, but at least it would seem like nothing was amiss at first glance.

Minx headed for the target’s desk and started shuffling through the papers, pulling manila folders from drawers and flicking through the papers inside. With every folder she went through, she’d grab one of the papers and fold it, putting it in her clutch.

“What are you…?” Jonathan had no idea what she was doing…

“I’m taking the information on where these omegas are,” Minx said, “I’ll find a way to get the information to someone that can do something to get them back home.”

“What about the omegas here?” Jonathan asked, “What happens to them once we kill this guy?” Minx paused, her lips pursed.

“We can’t do much,” she sighed, “If we tried to do anything there’s no way we’d be able to get away. I’ll try to let our LSPD informant know that they’re here, but that’s all I can do.”

“They could be dead by the time the police get here…”

“ _You can’t save all of them, Jon_ ,” Nanners said. Jonathan pursed his lips, staying quiet since he knew there was nothing more he could do or say.

After a couple minutes, Minx walked from around the desk, “Let’s get going,” she said, “Since he’s not in here, he’ll be in his bedroom.” She left the room and Jonathan followed along as she walked back the way they’d come and down the hallway she’d said the bedroom was. She glanced around the corner and aimed her gun again, letting off two shots before she walked around the corner. Another two bodyguards now had bullets in their brains.

They walked up to the door and Minx reached out for the doorknob.

Suddenly, the door opened and she and Jonathan were pulled into the room and pushed to their knees, pistol barrels aimed at their heads, Minx’s pistol kicked from her grip. Their target lounged on his bed, hands behind his head and his legs crossed as he looked down at them.

“I’m disappointed in you, Michelle,” he said, “We had such fun together these past couple months. And this is how you repay me?” Minx scowled at him.

“You’re a piece of scum.” Their target scoffed and placed a hand on his chest.

“Michelle,” he gasped, “I’m wounded.” He then looked at Jonathan, “Although, you did bring me a quality piece of merchandise…” He turned to look at one of the several men in the room and nodded at Jonathan, the man walking towards him and pulling him up and into his chest, arm around his neck and the barrel of a gun pressed to Jonathan’s temple.

“ _Just stay calm, Jonathan_ ,” Evan said calmly in his ear, “ _Minx, do you have a way to get out of this? Sniffle if you do._ ” Minx subtly glanced around the room before sniffling, “ _Good, Jonathan wait for Minx to make a move before doing anything._ ” Surprisingly, Jonathan wasn’t scared. He was already planning out in his head how to get out this guy’s hold.

The target moved and got off the bed, walking over to Jonathan and smiling at him, “Such a pretty thing, aren’t you?” He commented, “You’ll sell well.” Jonathan heard Evan growl loudly at the comment and he winced at the volume of it, covered only by the fact that the target reached to stroke his cheek at the same time. The target smirked at Jonathan’s reaction, then turned to Minx, who was still knelt on the floor, a pistol aimed at her head.

“It’s a shame we couldn’t be allies, Michelle,” he said as he walked closer to her, reaching into his tux jacket and pulling out a pistol, aiming it at her, “Sorry to have to do this.” Minx glared at him.

“I’m sure you will be,” she said, before moving quickly, sweeping her leg to trip the guard aiming at her and disarm the target. Jonathan moved as well, kicking back and getting a good kick to the guard’s balls. He was let go as the guy groaned and Jonathan turned to punch him in the face enough to stun him. He reached down to grab the knife strapped to his ankle and he started slashing, not even flinching as the guy’s blood splattered over his face. Jonathan was grabbed from behind then, and he elbowed the guard who grabbed him, hitting him in the gut. He turned to face him and slashed with his knife, the guard’s neck spewing blood as he fell to the floor, choking and gurgling. He then turned to the last guard near him, kicking out at his knee. The guard fell to the floor, yelling in pain and Jonathan stabbed his blade into the top of his head, pulling it out and letting the body fall to the floor.

Behind him, Minx had gotten a hold of her gun again and shot a few of the guards before being disarmed. She was now, fighting up close. She punched one of the guards in the throat and reached up to snap his neck, then whirled around and punched the one trying to sneak up on her in the face, the last guard left in the room. She reached down and took off one of her heels, stabbing the point of the heel into the guy’s throat.

He turned around and found Minx pulling the heel from the guard’s throat, kicking his body away as she looked up at him and smirked.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” she said, reaching down to put her shoe back on and pick her gun back up. She then looked around and frowned, “Fuck, where’d he go?!” Jonathan looked around and found that their target was nowhere to be found.

“Grab a gun,” Minx instructed and Jonathan sheathed the blade before he grabbed the nearest gun on the ground, prying it from one of the guard’s hands. The two then ran out of the room, looking down the hallway in both directions but not seeing the target anywhere.

“He could’ve gone either way,” Minx said, “We’ll have to split up if we want to get him before he gets away.”

“ _Minx, I’m not sure if-_ ” Evan started, but Jonathan spoke over him.

“Sounds good,” he said, then pointed to the left, “I’ll go that way, you go the other?” Minx nodded and they split up. Jonathan kept the gun at the ready, peeking around corners before walking around them. When he’d walk by doors, he’d open the door a bit and look around the room making sure their target wasn’t there. He hadn’t had any luck when he reached the last door of the hallway he’d gone down. If the target wasn’t in there, he’d have to backtrack and go down one of the hallways he’d walked past.

He pushed the door open and did a quick glance around to be sure there wasn’t anyone immediately in front of him before stepping inside the room. He was about to turn and look at the rest of the room when he was grabbed from behind. He let out a scream before he was cut off by a hand covering his mouth, the other arm of his assailant wrapping around his middle and pulling Jonathan securely against him. He felt a hot breath next to his ear.

“I like a feisty omega.” It was their target. He chuckled as Jonathan growled and struggled in his hold.

“ _Minx, find Jonathan now_ ,” Nanners ordered in his ear. He didn’t hear Minx’s reply as the target spoke again, drowning out her voice.

“I wonder if you’re a virgin…” he said, “It doesn’t really matter in the long run, male omegas sell for a fortune, but you’ll sell for more if you’re untouched.” Jonathan had had enough. He growled again and kicked back, hitting the target square in the balls. The target groaned and bent over in pain, allowing Jonathan to get free. He pushed the target in the chest and he went down, head smacking against the floor hard. With the target dazed, Jonathan took his chance. He grabbed the knife from the sheath and climbed on top of the target, bring the knife down again and again.

The color crimson spread, from the target’s clothes, to the floor, to Jonathan’s skin and suit. It was mesmerizing to Jonathan to see the blood flow and he just kept stabbing. Eyes, throat, chest, he just kept stabbing and stabbing, enjoying the gurgle of the target dying beneath him, blood splattering as the target coughed and choked as he struggled for his last breaths. The blood flowed freely from the wounds, creating a nice pool around them on the floor.

Jonathan felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he paused his attack, turning his head to see Minx standing behind him, her eyebrows raised at the brutality the omega had shown.

“You can stop now,” she said apprehensively, as if Jonathan was a wild beast that could attack at the slightest wrong movement, “He’s dead.” Jonathan swallowed as he nodded, climbing off of the target’s body and looking down at his work. Honestly, the upper body looked more like hamburger than human flesh. It was quiet enough in the room that he could hear the drip, drip of the blood falling from the knife blade.

It was music to his ears.

\---

They quickly made their way out of the house, Minx sneaking them out the back to avoid prying eyes since Jonathan's suit was saturated with blood. She took out her phone and led them back to where her car had been parked, grabbing the keys from the valet on the way and distracting him so that Jonathan could walk past without raising alarm. He waited for her to unlock the door before climbing in. Minx wrinkled her nose as she started up the car.

“I swear to god if you stain my car you’re paying for it to be reupholstered.”

The drive back to the base took a lot less time than the drive to the dinner party, Minx pulling her car up to the sidewalk in front of the entrance. Jonathan got out of the car and shut the door, turning to Minx when he noticed she wasn’t following.

“You coming?” Minx shook her head.

“Nah,” she said, “My job’s done for the night, I’ll be heading home to Krism. I’m sure she’ll be wanting to get your scent off of me as soon as possible.” She smiled then and nodded, “Take care of yourself, Jon.” And with that, she sped off.

The moment Jonathan walked through the door, Evan was on him, and Jonathan could practically feel the fading anxiety and the relief radiating from the alpha. He placed his hands on Jonathan’s upper arms and looked him over, checking for injuries, and Jonathan sighed, smiling softly.

“I’m fine Evan,” he said, “I didn’t get hurt.” Evan looked up at him then and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close.

“He got a hold of you,” he said, “I thought he was going to-”

“Hey,” Jonathan said quietly, wrapping his arms around Evan and squeezing gently, “He didn’t. I’m fine, I’m right here.” Evan nodded but didn’t let go, so Jonathan repositioned so he could see the others in the room while Evan held him from behind, arms wrapped around him with his nose pressed against Jonathan’s neck. He didn’t notice when Evan stiffened.

“You did a good job Jonathan,” Nanners said, smiling brightly at him, “Thank you for doing this.” Jonathan returned the smile.

“It was a pleasure to help out, “ he said. Nanners took a deep breath in and clapped his hands.

“Well that’s done now,” he sighed before looking at Evan, “I’ll talk to you later man.” He had an amused smirk on his face as he turned and walked down the hallway towards the garage. Craig and Smitty just smiled at Jonathan before working on cleaning up their setup. With no one left to keep them there, Evan let go of Jonathan and took his hand, leading him up to the lounge and up the stairs to their apartment. As soon as the door closed, Jonathan found himself pinned against it, Evan crowded up close, his hands holding Jonathan’s hips. The omega gasped at the sudden movement, already starting to feel himself slick up at the alpha’s show of dominance. Evan’s chest rumbled as he pressed his nose to the crook of Jonathan’s neck.

“You smell like her,” he growled out and Jonathan nodded, closing his eyes as he felt Evan’s teeth brush against his skin.

“It was part of the cover,” he rasped out, moaning out as Evan bit down gently, “We- we couldn’t exactly be smelling like another person if we were meant to be each other’s dates.” Evan growled again, his grip on Jonathan’s hips tightening and he pulled away from the omega’s neck.

“I want you to go shower off the blood and her scent,” he said, his voice low and husky, “Then come to bed. After tonight, not even scent neutralizer will be able to wash my scent off of you.” Then he pulled away, turning and walking down the hall to their bedroom.

Jonathan was left leaning against the door, a wolfish grin growing on his face as he thought about how much he was going to enjoy tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, IDK if I even have... well, anything to go on, but as I was going through the BBS fanfics on here, I saw one that caught my eye. It seemed to have a lot of the same tags as the first in this series, even in the same order as I had tagged them. And it looked weird since some of the tags weren't separated and were together as one tag? There were even tags that I used just to describe what would happen in the story since there weren't any official tags for them...?
> 
> I read it and it doesn't seem to be copying my story, but it makes me a bit... uneasy. I've had stories copied and stolen from me in the past and it's not a good feeling.
> 
> IDK, I may just be looking too into it and seeing something that isn't there... IDK just ignore my rambling.
> 
> I'm thinking of linking my Tumblr in the next story, just so if you wanna follow and get updates on how the story's progressing and stuff, you can? I don't know.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed, I'll start working on the next story in the series soon. We're getting closer and closer to Delirious's origin story >:)


End file.
